


swedish sex

by fyborg23



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1970s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M, Sleaze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyborg23/pseuds/fyborg23
Summary: nothing but filthy bareback sex and Elias ruining his bellbottoms while Liles smirks at him clad in nothing but a thick gold chain





	swedish sex

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently have a Thing about writing 1970s AUs, which an anon lovingly played on when they asked me my thoughts on 1970s Liles and Elias. Cross-posted from my tumblr posts from November 3-24 2015.

Liles leans across the conference table, shakes hands. It’s all routine, some Swedish team agreeing to send players over to the NHL to see if their boys are tough enough, to see if anyone can get any money out of this. It’s almost like a con at this point, Liles can carry it off that well.

He turns to his left, and shakes hands with– Lindholm? Liles has to look up to meet his eyes and his hand seizes tight around Lindholm’s hand, jesus, kid has very blue eyes, clear and too _honest_.

Lindholm flushes, and Liles doesn’t want to think about what his suddenly-dry mouth means. Says a few things about how nice it was talking to them, how he hopes the team can progress further.

 

Still can’t shake off those eyes, or the soft grip Lindholm had, that Liles has to work _against_ scrubbing on his serge trousers.

Liles could put that aside, right next to the cubby-hole of Catholic school memories, if not for the senior partners deciding to make him the liaison with the Euros. It’s. An honor that Liles knows better than to turn down, and it’s not the kid’s fault his own bosses decided he could _liaise_ with Liles.

He feels sorry for Lindholm, really, so he can find it in himself to scrape up a decent steakhouse that they can crawl into and smoke the cigars that Lindholm apparently loves. Liles can’t see the appeal, thick and heavy, the aftertaste too much like _cum_. Liles’ mouth feels like he’s wrapped it around cock, but he’s a good sport.

He wines and dine, how else can he make the kid grin and try to order a dinner in that thick accent of his?

Lindholm demands to be called _Elias_. Liles doesn’t offer the same, but the kid knows his place, doesn’t press. _Elias_ dives into his steak, moaning and doing obscene things with his knife that Liles has to drink deeply from his malt to ignore.

Elias’ pretty, really, with blond hair and fat lips, looking like a misplaced extra from those Renaissance Art classes Liles took to look at naked people. Liles wonders if he’d be ashamed to get fucked or beg happily for cock up his ass– he doesn’t know what Euros are like. Liles knows what his _own_ reaction would be. _Should_ be.

Liles scritches at his new beard, grimaces. Keeping up with the times is hard.

Especially when he has to pay the check.

* * *

Elias can’t hold his drink for shit. Liles has to _pour_ him out of his car, and pull him up by his belt because he’s stupidly overgrown, just so Liles can have a handle on him. Elias squirms, and giggles, “You’re so mean!”

Liles swallows, and he has to avoid Elias just enough to palm the hotel key off him. Elias clings to his shoulder, his breath warm and boozy against Liles’ shirt collar. Says something in Swedish, and Liles sighs as he elbows the door open. Elias’ hotel room is small and dusty, with an orange bedspread that probably does too good of a job hiding stains. Liles pushes Elias onto the bed, and says, “Don’t be dumb next time, kid.”

That’s got no effect on Elias, Liles thinks, and represses the urge to smack his soft lips. He’d probably like it too much, he just… radiates something that seems to appreciate pain.

 

Elias squirms and rolls over onto his side. Liles grits his teeth, pries Elias’ shoes off, and thinks about getting a glass of water to put on the end table. Decides against it, because this kid’s one embarrassing prick and he needs to suffer a little.

Liles refuses to look behind him when he closes the door. He’s not Lot’s wife, and he’s not gonna turn into a pillar of salt.

#

Too bad Elias looks for him the very next morning, as fresh as a daisy, charming Flo with his sub-par flirting skills. Liles listens on the intercom in disgust. Enid, a fool for a pretty and empty head. Who would’ve thought?

Who would’ve thought Liles is also a fool for a pretty and empty head, it turns out. Elias sits on his desk, and is so painfully earnest it makes Liles lean back in his chair. Just to tilt himself away from the kid and his– those are bellbottoms. Maybe Sweden doesn’t have any radicals. Maybe it just has kids like Elias who just drink and screw their pretty little ways through life. It’s very un-American, but then they’re _not_ American, are they?

“Elias,” Liles begins, “Please be quiet. You have no effect on anything from this point forward.”

Elias rolls his eyes, “I _know_ , Liles. Maybe I wanted to see how much you can scowl and still live. You drank quite a bit last night.”

“I recall being the one to drag you to your dingy hotel,” Liles mutters, wishing he could smoke. But his doctor told him _no_ , and he resents this greatly. Elias smirks, and looks Liles over, like he’s mentally _undressing_ him. Liles can resist the urge to suck in his small gut.

Kid’s just looking.

Just being an Euro, whatever that means. Liles wouldn’t know. He didn’t get out of Indy until the day he turned 16. He isn’t as worldly as he pretends to be, but being an comfortable age covers up all sins.

Liles knows when people want to fuck. Part of selling things. Get good at figuring out what people want. How to push them. And. Well–

Elias is just asking for it, his legs spread and his pants stretched over his little dick. Liles lets his eyes drift down, lets himself think about mapping Elias’ bulge with his fingers, like he could wring out whines out of Elias just like a musician wrings out notes out of a flute. _Heh_.

Liles flicks his eyes up, and Elias’ pale, almost trembling. Liles smiles, and Elias looks away, at the horrendous bronze horse that’s spitting mad across the room. Elias licks his lips, whispers, “Sorry, sir.”

Not reaching across the small space, patting Elias’ thigh, is a little harder than Liles wants it to be. He manages to say, “No, you’re eager. It’s a hard trait to find in young men nowadays, at least in America.”

Elias flushes, from his forehead down to the collar of his shirt, and Liles wants to tear off his goddamn shirt, make Elias cry and– jesusfuck, Liles doesn’t need this, doesn’t need his dick chiming in.

Liles can brush off Elias, easy and polite, _encourage_ the kid to do something _else_ , someone _else_.

Frankly, he just wants to shove his dick down Elias’ throat a little more. Liles shifts in his seat, and wonders if he should even bother fighting against it anymore. Is fucking someone who’s begging for it wrong? Liles likes to think he’s generous. And he could be generous to Elias, show him how to take it, maybe get him something pretty so it’s not a _hardship_.

Elias still hasn’t moved from the desk. Liles loosens his tie, roll up his sleeves, and he can feel Elias watching him move in his chair. Liles looks up, shrugs, “It’s gonna be a hot one today.”

“Yes,” Elias says, “We do not get such warm summers in Sweden. Much sun but not… this heat.”

Liles snorts. He leans over, buzzing the intercom, “Enid, any appointments for me today?”

He can hear her shuffle through some papers, and she comes back with a _no, Mr. Liles, you’re free after Mr. Lindholm leaves._

Elias smiles, “I’m not going to bother you for much longer, Liles.” He moves off the desk, and Liles stands up. Elias blinks, raises an eyebrow, and bites his lip.

“You are. Telling me something I’m not sure you want to tell me,” Elias adds, and Liles smiles sharply.

“Do give me a little credit, _pretty_.”

Elias turns scarlet, and Liles can see him scrubbing his hands against his too-tight pants. Liles creeps closer, enough that he can smell the dark aftershave Elias uses, and smooths the broad wing of Elias’ plaid jacket. Liles wants to tear it off him. All things in time.

Liles leans up, close enough to kiss if he ever wanted to, and says, “I used to be pretty too. I know what I’m saying. _Do_ you know what you’re saying?”

Elias blinks down at him, those pretty eyes wide and so _lost_ , and Liles feels so very _unfair_ when he adds, “‘Course, you kids these days probably suck a lot more cock and write home about it, even.”

“I don’t write home about it,” Elias says.

“So you do suck cock?”

Elias looks down at the floor, and Liles presses his hand on his smooth chin, turns his face towards himself. Just to see what Elias’ face looks like when he knows he missed a chance to loudly _deny_ , to angrily punch Liles in the face– and how Elias’ kicking himself a little for _that_. Liles laughs, “It’s a past-time. Not a _lifestyle_ ,” and maybe there’s a sneer thrown in.

Elias looks at him hotly, angry and turned-on, and a muscle twitches in his jaw when he clenches his teeth. He inhales slowly, “Fuck you.”

Liles rakes his eyes over Elias’ lithe body underneath that outlandish suit, and grins, “I’ll rather screw your pretty ass.”

Elias snorts, “Please, like you can even get it up,” and Liles presses his fingers harder against Elias’ chin, digs into the soft skin on the underside of his chin, “Ever heard of writing checks with your mouth your ass can’t cash?”

“You Americans are strange,” Elias manages, and Liles can see his eyes water from pain, maybe is a little less surprised than he should be that Elias isn’t trying to move away. Liles breathes, slowly. He isn’t hard, not _quite_ , but he could be, very easily. Especially if he can get Elias to open his pretty mouth around his dick and suck him off.

All of those awards on Liles’ wall for _superior salesmanship_ aren’t just for _show_.

Liles strokes the bottom of Elias’ pink mouth, says, “Strange enough to interest you, Mr. Lindholm?”

Elias grins, “Is this how you say 'I want to fuck you over that desk’ in America?”

Liles looks over his shoulder at the closed door, at what lies _beyond_ that thin plank of wood, and sighs, “Oh, I so very much want to see how mahogany goes with your pretty ass, but you look like you’re noisy. Are you noisy, Elias, begging for dick any way you can get it?”

There’s no answer from Elias, but Liles knows just how much _he_ hopes to make Elias moan. Liles grips his shoulder, “Should show you around town. Make sure you know how to sell this country to the boys over there.”

Elias catches on, and nods quickly. Liles throws on his jacket, and opens the door. “Enid, I’ll be out of the office all day. Mr. Lindholm here–” Liles slaps Elias on the back, smiles, “wants to learn about the American way of life.”

Enid smiles indulgently at Elias, makes a cooing noise, and says, “Oh, you’re so incorrigible, Mr. Liles!”

“Me, my dear? Me?” Liles cracks, and pushes Elias out to the faux-scandalized giggles of the secretarial pool. Elias fails to _not_ look at them looking at him, and Liles smirks. They’ll be going back to looking at _him_ soon enough.

Elias blinks as they walk into the parking garage, and says, “Are they all so… intent?”

“Hm?” Liles asks as he slides his car key into the front door lock, “Oh, them? Punching keys all day, I suppose they want to rest their eyes on something nice.”

Elias mutters, “Fuck off,” and Liles grins as he slides into the car. It’s a new one, a Buick Centurion, and maybe the bench seat in the front sealed the deal for Liles. It certainly becomes more appealing when Elias gets in and sits in the middle, _right_ next to him.

Liles looks in the rear mirror, just to make sure that they’re all alone in this dim garage at ten in the morning, and presses his palm over the front of Elias’ pants. Squeezes, and Elias squirms, jerking his hips–

“Shh, shh,” Liles says into his ear, and he can feel Elias’ dick twitch in his hand. “This is how it’s gonna go. We’ll get on the loop. Drive around, so you can really say you saw Indy. Then we’ll pull over and you’ll bend over, let me open up your ass, feel how tight you are around my dick. If you’re a good _boy_ , you may come.”

Elias moans, “ _Vänligen!_ ”

Liles strokes Elias, kisses the side of his neck, “I’m sorry, you’ll have say it in American.”

“ _Please_ , god–” Elias says, rubbing himself against Liles’ hand, and Liles lets go. Pushes Elias back against the other side, and says, “Better. Keep yourself right there. Want to look like you don’t suck cock for fun, do you?”

Liles laughs at the glare Elias gives him, and pulls out of his spot. Elias’ll do what Liles says. Liles remembers what it was like to be that age well enough, desperate for someone to do you right, to leave you sore for the next few days, desperate enough to shut up and _listen_.

It’s a beautiful day, the lingering shreds of spring clinging to the wind and Liles cranks his window down, pushes his sun-visor into place. Elias looks outside the window, goggling at the middling skyscrapers and the billboards. Liles isn’t going to put on music. Why glide the lily when the kid’s taking in enough new sights in order to tell some degree of truth?

They don’t drive for too long, just enough for Liles to pull into a more quiet park. The trees are older than Liles, probably, and the shade is cool against his face. Liles turns off the car, and Elias licks his lips nervously.

Liles slides off his jacket, unbuttons his shirt with one hand. “Inside the car, or outside?”

Elias looks at the backseat, looks at Liles, “Outside?” There’s a little smirk in his voice, but Liles can live with it. He’s about to get his dick wet. He’s in a good mood. Liles reaches across, and Elias lifts his hips and– well, if he’s offering– unbuttons Elias’ pants. Elias’s got a wet spot on his briefs, and Liles grins as he rubs it.

“Nice to see you’re ready,” Liles says, and opens the glove compartment. Just some vaseline, but that’d be enough to slick Elias’ ass up for _him_.

Elias looks at the jar, “Do this a lot?”

“Enough,” Liles allows, and Elias smirks before he gets out of the car. Liles rolls his eyes and gets out. Cops don’t patrol here, not this time of the year, and he can take his time. Watch Elias lean over the trunk and play with his underwear, his ass strikingly pale against the faint tan he has. Liles steps closer, rubs at the tan line, and grins when Elias pushes up against Liles’ hands.

It’s enough to think about rimming him, but– he doesn’t want to spoil the kid, does he? No, not when Elias is waiting for him. Liles spreads Elias’ ass open, rubs at his asshole with a dry finger. It’s enough to make Elias shudder, drop his pants around his knees, and Liles pushes Elias’ shirt up his bare back. Just enough to keep it out of the way, and maybe he has to resist the urge to kiss the sturdy line of Elias’ spine.

The kid wants to be fucked, _needs_ to be fucked. Liles isn’t gonna disappoint, and he unbuckles his pants, pushes his underwear down just enough for his dick to rub against Elias’ ass. Elias shudders, and Liles says, “You’ll be good.”

“Yes–” Elias gasps, lifting his hips, trying not to rub off against the warm metal of the car. It’s so hard, isn’t it. Liles can almost feel sorry for him, enough to stroke Elias’ dick, play with his foreskin. Almost fascinating, the difference rubbing Elias’ foreskin across the tip makes in the quality of Elias’ breathy gasps. Liles can feel his hand getting wet, like he’s touching a woman instead of a very pretty boy, and he taps Elias’ balls.

“You’re so fun to play with,” Liles says, palming them, watching Elias try to _lock_ his knees.

Elias grinds down against Liles’ hands, and Liles can see Elias chew on his lip before he says, “Fuck me–”

It’s not an easy thing to _beg_ , and Liles can be nice enough for this. Nice enough to press a glob of vaseline against Elias’ asshole, smear it around the skin there before he presses a finger in slowly. Elias freezes, and Liles says, “Ok?” only because he’d rather not have his dick clinched _off_.

“It’s… keep _going_ ,” Elias says, and Liles does, pressing in, sliding his thumb around Elias’ rim. Some people like to be petted, stroked, and surprise, Elias’ a whore for the petting and stroking, relaxing enough for another finger. Kid’s no virgin, just _nervous_ , and Liles hides his smile against the back of Elias’ warm neck. A little nervous is _good_ , especially when it makes Elias hitch his hips against Liles’ fingers like _this_ , plush and greedy.

“Good,” Liles says, “Look at you, opening up, god, I can’t wait to get my dick in there.” Elias presses his face against the smooth metal of the trunk, says, “Of course, you fucking asshole–”

Liles slaps Elias’ thigh, “Who taught you to be so dirty?”

“Jealous?” Elias asks, _dangerous_ , and Liles thrusts his fingers in and out roughly, just enough to make him twist. Liles is a little jealous, but what’s a little jealously compared to being able to fuck a slut? That’s what Elias is, easy after two fingers in him, fucking himself with three fingers.

Liles presses his fingers down in a curve, makes Elias stay still, “Feels like you’re ready enough, kid.” It’s so easy to press his dick in, slide a finger in with it and ease it out before Elias clenches around it with a hissed sigh. Elias’ sticky, hot, around Liles, and Liles thrusts in, a little too sharp–

Elias shouts. Liles smooths a hand up Elias’ back, petting him, maybe reminding him this is _good_. Maybe reassuring himself Elias loves this. Liles does, fucks him a little slowly than he really wants, just to make it _last_. Elias’ just as loud as Liles was hoping, clutching at the edge of the rear window, fogging it up with his breath.

Liles curls his hand through Elias’ hair, and Elias breathes, “Fuck, yes, yeah–”

“So good,” Liles says, pulling at Elias’ hair, and Elias bucks underneath him, makes it easier to fuck his ass. He leans in closer, and yeah, it’s a good angle, tight and perfect–

Liles knows he’s being selfish, pulling at Elias’ hair and holding him against himself, fucking him hard and leaving Elias to scramble for a grip somewhere that _isn’t_. Fuck, Liles has to bite his lip to keep from grunting on every thrust, keep from being even filthier than _this_.

He fails, and he snaps his hips hard against Elias’ perfect ass before he comes, his hands clutching everywhere he can touch on Elias, leaving bruises. Elias shakes, just a little, and Liles is not the least bit _sorry_ when he pulls out, in need of a good shower and a even better _drink_. Liles groans when he tucks himself in, maybe regretting not shaking the rest of his come against Elias’ ass, and doesn’t. Zip up. Doesn’t feel right, still sensitive and over-worked, and Liles smirks when Elias turns over on his side, just enough for him to see those lidded eyes.

Elias’ fucked up, his hair wrecked and his dick leaking pre-come on the bumper of the car, and Liles feels _proud_.

Proud enough to stroke Elias, to skim such a pretty dick with his fingers and to call him a good boy. Elias makes a laugh– or a sob?– that turns into a moan when Liles gets to his knees and blows him.

Sucking Elias off is easy, because Elias can’t do anything but take it, let Liles work him with his mouth. It’s fucking great to hear Elias moan, to feel him spread his legs around Liles’ shoulders and try to be _polite_ when he thrusts in. Liles breathes, pushes back, makes Elias fill up his mouth, and maybe Elias’ cursing him out in Swedish, Liles can’t tell, doesn’t _care_ –

Elias comes in his mouth, hot and bitter, one hand resting on Liles’ head. Liles sucks extra hard, just for _that_ , and Elias sobs before he rocks away from Liles’ mouth. It’s easier to spit on the grass, scrub his mouth with the back of his hand rather than let Elias’ heavy come linger.

Elias reaches for Liles, pulls him close. Liles can look down at Elias, with him still draped over his car, his eyes shiny with tears. Close enough to kiss, but Liles doesn’t kiss. Not other guys. Not even when Elias licks his lips like _that_.

Liles has to distract him by sliding his hand down Elias’ cleft, feeling his own come leak out of Elias’ ass, and grin as he pushes what little he can back _in_ –

There’ll be bruises on Liles’ arms from how hard Elias’ clutching at them, gasping and panting, and Liles says, “Never had your ass played with after?”’

“It’s–” Elias breaks off, sinks a little further onto Liles’ fingers, his shoes slippery against the grass, and he makes a pained moan–

“Too much?” Liles says, “Shh, appreciate this,” he presses his mouth against Elias’ throat, “A little something for you to keep for a week or so–”

Not that Elias’ll forget this, getting fucked over a car in _America_ , not even if he wanted to. Liles is good enough to make sure he’s careful, _gentle_ , and it kills him. God, the kid’s made to be fucked, to be pushed and bent over and pulled, and he’s gonna fly over a goddamn ocean _away_.

“No,” Elias licks his lips, “It’s good,” and holds Liles’ jaw, kisses him, _sweetly_.

Liles has to suppress an agonized moan, let go of Elias, take his hands off him.

Liles’ _aware_ of Elias watching him button up. They’re filthy, not as filthy as Liles feel like they should be, but Liles makes do with what he gets _very_ well.

He shouldn’t hope that Elias’ll be told to come back again _soon_ , but he does anyway.

* * *

The polyester suit is stiff on Liles, and he’s not going to touch his slicked-back hair because he’s _nervous_. If anyone should be nervous it should be the new kid Elias has in tow– Blomqvist, was it?– and Liles scrubs his moist palm against his pants as he watches the plane taxi in front of the gate. Liles isn’t going to _hover_ – let Elias and the new kid come to him, damn it.

Blomqvist is very… Swedish, if there’s any such thing. A similar mold like Elias, who is right there, the faint purple circles under his eyes contrasting very sharply with _that_ mouth. Maybe this time Liles’ll get to fuck it and feel Elias moan around him. Maybe. Doesn’t escape Liles that Elias’ hand on Blomqvist’s mouth is a little lower than– where it should be.

Elias smiles, and Liles can extend his hand to Blomqvist, welcome him to town. Liles gets the very clear impression Blomqvist used up all of his English thanking Liles, but he’s not some language _tutor_. Liles shakes hands with Elias, because that’s what businessmen _do_. Not… raving homosexuals wanting to tear apart pretty blonds.

Liles doesn’t miss the ironic smile Elias shoots him when their hands touch. Elias’ the one who heats under Liles’ scrutiny, not the other way around, fuck–

 

Liles’ brain reminds him of the look on Elias’ face when he was palming his dick, and maybe that’s why Elias doesn’t let go of Liles’ hand right away, seeing what he’s thinking. Turning into the cooler evening air is bracing.

Blomqvist’s too busy gaping at how… foreign everything looks to notice Elias undressing Liles with his eyes, and Liles makes himself look away. He’ll let Elias deal with the new kid. He doesn’t know any Swedish, anyways. Maybe the new kid’ll squeeze himself into the line-up, maybe not. Liles was just a _defenseman_ back in the day, not much good for anything else. Elias– hm. _Not_ a goalie, not with a pretty face like his, _unscarred_ and smooth.

Blomqvist gets dropped off at the fleabag motel the front office is springing for. Elias’ telling him a bunch of stuff, and Liles can wait in the car. Watch the new kid blink mildly and nod his head as Elias jabs a room key into his hand. Liles lets himself smile when Elias slides into the front seat of his car, says, “Kids these days, eh?”

Elias glares at him, and snorts, “Don’t tell me you haven’t… tucked in your share of rookies.”

Liles raises his eyebrow, slides the car into gear. He pauses at a stop sign, left-right-left, and rolls forward. “If you mean in a–”

“ _Fucking_ , Liles.”

Liles grins toothily at the windshield. “I never quite played long enough to be a mentor, if that’s what you’re asking.”

He can feel Elias shift in his seat, and Liles licks his lips, “Of course, my first… _roommate_ was my captain. He had many ideas about what rookies should do.”

“Oh.”

Liles peeks at Elias, sees his face flushed with color, and he’s not sure whether it’s worth telling him that Joe never– quite– touched him. No, let the kid try to picture a younger, dumber Liles. Liles snorts. He really _was_ dumb then, convinced himself that he was in something like _love_ when it was just a haze of sexual frustration and shock and _discovery_. Let Elias have something nice, why not?

He blows out a breath, drums his fingers on the steering wheel. Elias smirks at him, “Do you have many ideas about what _I_ should do?”

Liles grips at the steering wheel, and coasts to a stop as the light turns red. He looks at Elias, rests his eyes on those lips, a little red from how much Elias keeps biting them, “You could suck me off.”

Elias grins, “I thought you’d never ask,” and Liles can’t quite tear himself away from the sight of Elias palming himself through his pants when the light turns green. Liles breathes slowly– turns out polyester doesn’t have a lot of give, and his pants strain over his dick almost painfully. Elias’ close enough to see it, moan just a little, and hell if it doesn’t flatter Liles’ ego.

There’s a parking lot, empty and desolate at this time of the year. It’s early enough in the evening that there’s no one else _parking_ , and it’s a relief to not have to focus on driving when he can unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. Elias leans closer, his breath warm against the buttoned-up collar Liles has tight against his throat, his lips brushing just against the underside of Liles’ jaw.

Liles closes his eyes, and Elias says, “You’ve been thinking about this, yes?”

He has to work not to shove a hand into Elias’ hair and push down, because it’s just– not done. Liles tilts his head up, “It was a shame I never got my dick in your pretty mouth last time.”

That gets him a nuzzle against his neck, and Elias’ probably smiling when Liles thrusts up into his hand, but Liles can live with it. Elias scoots down to press his mouth against Liles’ dick, and Liles arches up, holding back a moan. Elias squeezes, his hand just big enough that Liles has to ignore just how much space Elias’ taking up in his car–

Fuck, Liles has to look down to see Elias lick up his dick and _suck_ on the head, looking like he’s made for it. Liles licks his lips, strokes in just a little more to get Elias to suck more of his dick. Elias makes a noise, and Liles rakes his hand through Elias’ feathered hair, musses it up enough to see the bright flush he’s got on the back of his neck. Seeing Elias blush like a _girl_ is a vicious tease, but the _slurp_ around his dick is even worse.

Liles isn’t even embarrassed about how much he thought about Elias’ mouth, not when Elias is so eager for it, gripping Liles’ hips and sucking his dick like a _pro_ –

He pulls back, just a little, and it’s so _gratifying_ to see Elias lean closer towards him, mouthing at Liles’ wet dickhead. Liles may slide it along Elias’ lips, just to see whether it makes him flutter those eyelashes, and he’s pleased when it _does_. Elias licks, and Liles can’t help but push back into his mouth, use him just how he needs to.

“Pretty,” Liles mutters, and Elias just gives him a scrape of teeth, just a hint to make him shiver pleasantly. Liles tugs at Elias’ hair, and oh, Elias can barely breathe, turning red and maybe shaking, “So very pretty–”

ELias’ grip tears at Liles’ pants, and it adds to it, getting off with Elias’s fingers digging into his thighs like he can’t help himself, like he loves having his mouth filled. It almost hurts Liles to keep looking at Elias’ lips stretched around him, to feel his throat just work a little. He does it anyway, holding Elias in place by his hair, maybe cursing how small the front seat seems _now_. Elias strokes him off, too rough, too good, and Liles comes with a strangled sob, rocking into Elias’ mouth–

But Elias keeps sucking, licking Liles _dirtier_ , better than Liles allowed himself to imagine, jesusfuck. Liles moans, and pets Elias’ hair, sticky with sweat, “Stop.”

Liles shouldn’t be surprised when Elias sucks just one more time, _meanly_ , before he lifts his head up towards Liles. There’s a smirk on his face, and Liles wishes he could fuck it off. Elias licks his lips, “You’re going to do the same, yes?”

It’s easy to stroke Elias’ used mouth, and nod. It’d be easy to make him come, but Liles appreciates _easy_ so much more these days.

* * *

Liles scratches at a spot of dried come on his chest, watching Elias try to wake himself up and fucking failing. Liles grins, and licks at his lips. He’s craving a cigarette, but he’ll deal. Sometimes a cigarette is just a cigarette, and sometimes a dick is just what–

Liles grins as he presses himself against Elias’ smooth back, and Elias huffs, “God, you’re a hairy beast.”

“Didn’t seem to mind when I was screwing you,” Liles says, stroking Elias’ soft dick, maybe appreciating how it feels against his palm, “Remember you rubbing off against it, at least.”

Liles can feel the hot flush on Elias’ cheeks, and ok, he has mercy on the kid. He sucks him to hardness right there, sandwiched in between cheap sheets and Elias’ generous thighs. 


End file.
